


The Red Angels, Tying Up Loose Ends

by Magical-Robins (DeletedBecauseShy)



Series: The Red Angels [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, Moving Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeletedBecauseShy/pseuds/Magical-Robins
Summary: —Everything had finally started to calm down for Jason and his two... apprentices, mentees, children, sidekicks? He still wasn’t sure what to call them. But he was sure that the worst part was over, it was time for them to reap the rewards of all of their work.The wrap up the rest of the story, there’s only a few things they need to do. He’s happy for them, even if it does hurt to see them start to move on with or without him.—
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: The Red Angels [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097645
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

—  
Everything had changed far too quickly for Kate. Even the things that she had begged and wished for accepted hesitantly when they would happen. Knight being taken off of wanted lists, that was a big one. Though, she’s sure a certain political influencer (one that she tends to fight with and also despises) may have been involved. But at least that had been a happy thing to celebrate. 

In the last six months, most things were a cause for celebration! It had all been so cool and new! The... organisation (it was apparently bad to call it a mob or a gang) had been fully “peaceful” for the better part of a year now. “Peaceful” as in what the lawyers couldn’t prove, they couldn’t be blamed for. 

Then, a few weeks after the dinner chat-party-incident, Jason had, once again, fallen victim to her ever so. The evidence from his latest slip up was one of the most noticeable yet. 

The large, 85-pound creature had immediately taken to Kate and her affinity for physical attention. It was rare to see them apart now. With a deep black, curly coat, the Bouvier des Flandres had become the newest member of their ragtag group of misfits and (ex)outlaws. 

With fur the colour of the dark sky, she had named him accordingly. She and Akash were basically inseparable. 

Even with him at her side, it was hard to completely forget about all of the bad things. She felt selfish for even considering some of them bad, though. 

—  
Will couldn’t have been happier when the idea was first brought up. Apparently, Jason had some money saved up from his old allowance and he didn’t seem to be very stingy with it so far. 

Still, the idea of actually getting to go to one of the huge colleges he had read about online was a shock. Truly, he had never expected much to come from his own meagre savings. 

Actually packing the boxes was a whole other deal. Kate was there, most of the time, to do the heavy lifting. 

Barely two years ago all he had was a seventh-grade education and now he was about to be moving into one of the most expensive colleges in the country. It still seemed like an elaborate prank at times. 

He had gone through so much in those two years, and the four before it hadn’t helped much. From 12 to 16 he had just kind of... wandered. Didn’t learn much outside of basic survival skills and stuff that was generally considered to be “illegal”. He had barely even known how to run a computer when Jason first picked him up and plopped him off in the upper-middle class that came from being a mob boss, even if Will hadn’t known about that part at the time. 

Like the skills he had at 16, his GED could also be considered “illegal”, if you were a snitch or a bootlicker. But that was just technicalities. 

Either way, the last week or two had been busy as all hell. He had stopped patrolling around the time that Bruce had shown up with a letter of admission with his name on it. How he got into a college he hadn’t even applied for, he was probably better off not knowing. 

—  
For Jason, it seemed like everything and nothing had changed all at once. Just half a year after getting “permission” from Bruce to continue his night job, and he was already a legal vigilante. How the man had gotten the bounties off of his head, he hadn’t bothered to ask. 

There was also a dog now, he couldn’t quite recall how that had happened in enough detail for it to count. All he knew was that the new creature was extremely fluffy and very demanding. 

God, one of these times he was sure that the combination of Akash and Kate would get to him. It was a miracle that the beast hadn’t joined them on patrol already with how many times Kate asked. 

Speaking of patrol, the sun was soon to set. It was probably about time to start getting changed. “Kate!” He screamed form his room into the hallway. “Start getting changed for patrol!” He heard a single whoop in response, she had definitely heard him. 

With most of the city knowing who she was, it had become a little more difficult to go out at night. They had struggled with ideas for a while until Kate finally thought of something, as much as she regretted the idea. There hadn’t really been any other option. 

Knight had simply stopped existing after Kate revealed herself. It made sense, though. After all, the last thing she had done was to denounce the gang and start supporting the locals more. Kaitlyn Malone had become just as important to the people of and around Crime Alley as Knight had been. She was still the person to call when a fight broke out or you caught wind of any sort of abuse. 

Now, after Knight’s retirement, Aegis could often be seen at the Red Hoods side. Just as kind and helpful, the Aegis persona was just different enough to be seen as a different person entirely, and ooh, boy was her new costume something. Maybe having access to the bar cave and all of its fancy technology and printers wasn’t 100% a good thing. They had all undergone some minor changes but hers were by far the biggest. 

Where her old costume had been mainly spandex covered by multiple layers to hide her general shape, the new one was better even on the undermost layer. Like before, she wore a plain black bodysuit with long, skin-tight leggings. The black fabric itself was noticeable better. It was no longer simply to hide any remaining skin but was an actual layer of protection due to the special threading. 

The next layer was where most of the change had come from. As cool as her old costume had been with its sharp points and sleek look, Jason liked the new one more, it just seemed so... Kate. 

—  
She had had plenty of time to plan out her new outfit, even working with some of her old and discarded sketched from years prior. As much as she hadn’t like the initial change, it was pretty cool. 

Once she was done pulling on the leggings, she was free to start on the next layer. From the bottom to the top, she wore a cyan, asymmetrical skirt that flowed like a cape down to her calves and was split in the centre to allow her to move more freely, a flutter-cut blue shirt in the same bluish colour, and a dark grey headscarf that she wrapped loosely to cover her choppy, brown locks. 

After all that, it was time for her favourite part of the new uniform, the armour and accessories! She carefully put on all of the armour parts that she had gotten from one of the fancy printed at the bat cave. God, the whole concept was still so cool to her. Anyways, she carefully pulled the dark grey greaves over her leggings until they fit comfortably over her calves. Next was the pauldrons over her shoulders and the vambraces for her forearms. 

For the accessories part of ‘armour and accessories’, she looped a black leather belt around her waist and clipped on the small red pouch she had filled with a mini first aid kit and other essentials. To secure the headscarf, she used a small silver clip near her chin. To finish, she slipped on her old black shoes (she’d refused a newer pair twice now) and tied her new mask around her head, under the scarf. It was a similar shape, point and extending past her eyes, but a much darker colour to match the rest of the cyan fabrics that draped around her form. 

—  
Will hadn’t changed his costume nearly as much. For him, the basics had stayed the same. The top still features the same deep orange, although with a much stronger and more flexible fabric, same with the black leggings. 

He had changed up his old gloves from his old black leather gauntlets to a pair of orange-highlighted driving gloves. His gaiter had also been upgraded slightly, just for more breathability and a built-in comms unit. 

—  
Out of all of their costumes, Jason’s had changed the least. His black Kevlar under-suit had already been upgraded, along with the gloves and holsters and guns. The only thing he had changed was the old, scrappy leather jacket. 

His new one was a state-of-the-art version of the previous. With twice as many pockets and metal plates covering his joints.

He hadn’t let them anywhere near his helmet, though. Not one of the bats could be trusted not to change the signature red helmet. When they offered, his mind flashed to all of the bad costumes Dick alone had come up with. Ugh. 

—  
When Kate was finally finished getting ready, Jason had been done for a while, just sitting around their shared living room. It would be another night without Will, it seemed. He continued to type away from his room. 

Ever since he had been ‘accepted’ he hadn’t really stopped studying. When he wasn’t sleeping, eating, or studying, he was packing. Jason didn’t know if he was ready to let Will go just yet, even if he didn’t really have a choice in the matter. 

He shook his head to rid himself of the depressing thought. Will was so excited, he wouldn’t let stupid familial bonds ruin that for him. No way. 

—  
That night, Crime Alley was protected yet again by her own personal vigilantes. The Red Hood and Aegis had been flying from building to building, warding off anyone that dared to harm someone else with their presence alone. 

For the first time, Gotham and her citizens had begun to wonder when the name really would stop making sense. It had already become a bit of a misnomer. Only time would tell, it seemed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 mini snippets to finish up the story. Gotta make sure everyone (except Bruce) gets a happy ending.

—  
It had been a year since Kate became Aegis, now. She knew, she had marked it in her calendar. But, as exciting as that was, it wasn’t what they were celebrating. 

Will was coming back to the small apartment for the first time after moving out. Apparently, going straight to college as a middle school dropout didn’t leave much time for anything else, let alone a trip across the state. 

She couldn’t wait to see him again! It had been so long! Would he look the same? Had he cut his hair? What if she couldn’t recognise him? What if he wouldn’t recognise her? What are they gonna get for dinner? 

Alright, the last one wasn’t as important; but, she was still curious! It was a completely valid question. Akash licked her hand as a sign of sympathy, completely ignorant of what had her so worked up in the first place. 

—  
Jason had been waiting since Will first told him that he would be coming back over break. Now, though? He was just excited to see his favourite boy again. Was that weird? Probably. 

After a half a year of little to no communication, he didn’t even care. Hell, he was willing to call the campus and pretend to be his dad just to see Will again. That was just a bit too weird for Jason, for now. 

He understood that studying computer science and cybersecurity (plus whatever else Will had taken up in his free time) wasn’t the easiest thing, especially not for someone who hadn’t touched a PC until they were 16. But he hadn’t been left with any time, at all. 

During the few times he did call, it was evident just how tired he was. Coming from the man that trained Will to fight and use a computer and cook and so many other things, he knew first hand just how hard it was to wear the boy out. 

—  
When there was a knock at the door, everything in the house seemed to freeze. For only a second, the whole place was still, until both Kate and Jason catapulted themselves towards the door with enough force to punch a hole in the concrete. 

Even from the other side, Will could hear the loud pounding of their footsteps and the thunk of Kate running into something or other, followed by a short curse. 

The next second and the door was slammed up, only barely missing his face in the process. “Will!” They both screamed in the same octave, it seemed much more natural for Kate that Jason. “How’ve you been? Here, put your stuff down first.” Jason’s time around Alfred had a habit of coming out when he was around guests. Will could see as much when his jacket and bag were whisked onto the small hanger and he was suddenly sat at the same table he had remembered. 

Akash was the next to greet him, clawing up his legs until there was a hand on his head to pet him. 

—  
Kate really hadn’t known what to expect. So, she didn’t know how to feel when she saw Will again. He was a bit different, sure; his hair had grown out a bit more, it had curled up more around his bangs, the only bid thing was the new piercings. The labret looked good on him, though. 

“So, have you gotten any stronger, Will?” She teased, watching him visibly deflate with light-hearted glee in her eyes. “Oh, is that a no?” All he did was glare. 

“The only muscle I’ve been working out is my brain!” He said proudly, only for Jason to laugh at him. 

“The brain isn’t a muscle, smooth-brain.” Oooh, harsh! All three of them giggled nonetheless. “Think you want to go out with us tonight? See if you lost your touch at all?” 

“I might. First, I want to show you guys what I’ve learned at rich person school.” He dragged them all into his old room. It had been no secret that they had kept it mostly intact. The only thing that was different was that it had begun to act as more of a technology hub for them, a research centre. Will had had no qualms about that, if anything, he had been excited to see what they could do. “Oh dear, it’s worse than I thought.” He muttered when he finally saw their setup. “I take it back, I’m spending the rest of my night trying to fix whatever you guys call this abomination.” 

Yeah, okay. That was fair. Even with all the training Jason had, asking him and Kate to set up a communications hub had been a lost cause form the start. She got a headache just thinking about all the online manuals she had to sort through. 

~

—  
“Do you want me to look at that, little wing?” Dicks voice was bordering on too-loud through the comm in his helmet. From the look Tim was giving him, it seemed to be a mutual question. 

They had started doing this a few months ago, ditching Bruce for a bit of batboy-themed vigilante fun (and shenanigans). Kate would come sometimes, but she mostly stayed back at Crime Alley as Aegis, while Jason wandered all the way to Blüdhaven on the longer nights. 

Just to be sure it wasn’t too bad, he checked the small cut on his shoulder. Eh, it wouldn’t kill him. “Nah, I can just stop by Pops’s place on my way back.” Tim all but groaned in response. 

“I still don’t see why you always go to Dr Logan. I could find you someone much better in the underground. Does he even have a medical license?” Oh, no no no no no. Tim was simply so unenlightened. What a fool, Jason couldn’t not make fun of him. 

“First off, Pops is the best there is. Second, yes, he does.” He could see the younger boy raise an eyebrow even under his domino. 

“He didn’t when I checked a year ago. Didn’t say anything about being in school, either.” There was a silent checkmate in the tone of his voice. 

“Well, Your technology must have been acting up. Check again, I guess.” Tim did, pulling up a small holoscreen from his gauntlet. There were a few clicks, and then Tim looked at him in disbelief. 

“I knew it! Dick! I knew it!” The oldest gave him a weird look, opting to stay on the sidelines. “There is definitely still something going on! There is no way he could have gotten a license legally. Not one! Jason,” he pushed forward almost threateningly. “I have been digging so hard for so long to find something! I’m not even mad, I just need to know how you hide it at this point! God! There is no way you just decided to be a hundred per cent clean on the drop of a dime! How? How on Earth do you hide whatever nefarious little evil plans you have?” Jason feigned ignorance, he had gotten quite good at it. 

He didn’t see any reason to reveal his secret. God, Tim would be so mad when he found out. Jason couldn’t imagine how hard it must be to try and find any sort of digital footprint left by physical notes and paper slips. What did he honestly think all the records keepers had been for? They certainly hadn’t been working on high tech laptops before, let alone now. 

~

—  
Kate slipped into her Aegis costume with practised ease, deciding the final pieces in place with small buckles and clips. Would it ever get old to go out in a good portion of traditional knight’s armour? She couldn’t tell, not yet at least. “Are you ready yet?” Jason pounded on the door.

“Yep!” She came out with a full-body twirl, just for the effect. Being extra was practically in the job description, after all. 

“Looking nice, Kate.” He says when she finally steps out. “Good thing, too. You’re practically a celebrity now.” God, he wasn’t even wrong, was he? 

There were accounts all over the internet about her, about Aegis. Like, personal things! The people she had saved, by herself, were writing about her. It was enough to make her want to spend an extra twenty minutes just making sure everything on her costume was sting straight and tidy and perfect. 

Pictures! There were pictures, of her! Not that she had been looking into it or anything, that would just be weird. Wouldn’t it? 

There was one (that she had found completely randomly) that was already her favourite. It was a blog post from a younger girl’s mother, she had been 10, if Kate remembered correctly. She had been one of the people involved in the shootout that Aegis and the Red Hood had stopped last week. 

The girl had gotten out mainly unharmed, just a few bumps and bruises, a cut here and there. Her knee had been bleeding the worst, Kate noticed. 

Once they were all outside, she was sure to find the girl again to check up on her. Long, reddish-brown hair was braided to reveal the scared look on her face, cautious of Kate and her more violent appearance. It was only when she sat down across from the girl, criss-cross and clearly not as dangerous. That’s when the other girl finally starts to inch toward her slowly. 

“Can I see your knee?” Kate had asked gently, desperate to try and get a look at just how extensive the injury was. 

“Okay...” she sat down across from Kate, bending her knee forward just enough to show the bleeding, scrapped skin under her jean shorts. 

“Here, I’m gonna help you.” Kate was careful to unclip the small bag from around her waist slowly, not wanting to scare the girl any further. “What’s your name?” She shuffled the things around until she finally found what she was looking for. 

“It’s Moira.” She whispered. Kate set down a small spray bottle and a box of bandages by her side. 

“Here, can I put some disinfect on your knee? I will sting a little bit it will kill any bad germs that are present.” She laughed lightly, trying to calm the girl down. 

“Like you did to the bad guys, then?” Awww, she can still remember just how sweet the Moira had been. 

“No, I didn’t kill them, I just got to punch them a bit. Someone else will take it from here, make sure they don’t get to do stuff like this ever again.” Moira nodded in understanding. “I’m only gonna spray this for a second, you can hold onto my hand and squeeze.” She offered her gloved hand to the younger girl, dwarfing her small palm. 

There was a second of pressure on her hand when Moira tensed form the pain, only briefly. “Good job, Moira!” She praised. “You were so brave!” Her hands went to the box of bandages. “Now, do you want hearts, flowers, or pandas?” 

“Hearts!” Kate peeled the wrapping off a sweetheart-pink bandaid and wrapped it around the red skin. 

“Do you see your parents anywhere?” She knew she had seen Moira walk in with someone else, she just couldn’t seem to remember who. At least, until a worried-looking woman came rushing up to them with tears in her eyes. 

“Moira!” The woman had screamed loudly. “There you are, my little darling. Are you okay?” Her hair was the same fiery red as her daughters, with a greyish tint replacing the brown of Moira’s. 

“I’m fine, Mom! Look, look! The superhero helped me!” Kate had stayed for a second to make sure the young girl was safe before disappearing entirely, meeting with Jason on a nearby rooftop. 

—  
Jason wasn’t sure he liked just how famous he and Kate had become. Honestly, they were getting a bit to close to Nightwing levels. Ugh, it left a weird taste in his mouth. 

Well, it was clear that Kate was enjoying it. She seemed to glow whenever Aegis appeared on the news. Even Will had noticed, sending screencaps of news footage from upstate with similar headlines. 

It wasn’t Jason’s cup of tea. All he really wanted was to help out the people around him and have at least some fun doing it. Kate and Will just made the second part a bit easier. Fine, a lot easier. 

What could he say, he loved the two little devils like family. Which made sense, they basically were family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow.... that’s it then. I will have a 5 part mini-story later on but it won’t be my main focus like this had been. I have enjoyed this story and these characters so much but for now I guess I’m taking a break. 
> 
> If you really enjoyed my work, go ahead and subscribe to my account to see whatever weird chimera abomination I will create next. Like always, I hope you enjoyed ~<3

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaahhhhh, I’m so sadddd! There’s only one more chapter before the main series is over
> 
> ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡
> 
> I have a few plans for different prequels/sequels but they won’t be part of this main story chunk. It’s mainly just some character backstory so it wouldn’t be anything /that/ big. For now, we’re almost done, I hope you’ve enjoyed ~<3


End file.
